Oklahoma City Thunder
Western Conference |division = Northwest Division |founded = 1967 |history = Seattle SuperSonics 1967–2008 Oklahoma City Thunder 2008–present |arena = Chesapeake Energy Arena |city = Oklahoma City, Oklahoma |team_colors = Thunder Blue, Sunset, Yellow, Navy Blue |owner(s) = Professional Basketball Club LLC (Clayton Bennett, Chairman) |general_manager = Sam Presti |head_coach = Scott Brooks |uniform_sponsor = |d-league_affiliate = Oklahoma City Blue |nba_champs = 1''' (1979) |conf_champs = '''4 (1978, 1979, 1996, 2012) |div_champs = 5''' (1979, 1994, 1996, 1997, 1998, 2005, (2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2016) |ret_nums = '''6 (1), (10), (19), (24), (32), (43), |off_web = thunder.nba |court = |home = |away = |alt = |typen = 2 |type1 = Thunder |type2 = Thunder outline |media = Fox Sports Oklahoma WWLS-FM KWPN (AM) }} The Oklahoma City Thunder is an American professional basketball franchise based in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. They play in the Northwest Division of the Western Conference in the National Basketball Association (NBA) their home court is at Chesapeake Energy Arena. The Thunder's NBA Development League affiliate is the Tulsa 66ers, who are owned by the Thunder. The Thunder are the only team in the major professional North American sports leagues based in the state of Oklahoma. The team was originally established as the Seattle SuperSonics, an expansion team that joined the NBA for the 1967–68 season. The SuperSonics moved in 2008 after a settlement was reached between the ownership groupled by Clay Bennett and lawmakers in Seattle, Washington following a lawsuit. In Seattle, the SuperSonics qualified for the NBA playoffs 22 times, won their division six times, and won the 1979 NBA Championship. In Oklahoma City, the Thunder qualified for their first playoff berth during the 2009–10 season. They won their first division title as the Thunder in the 2010–11 season and their first Western Conference championship as the Thunder in the 2011–12 season, appearing in the NBA Finals for the fourth time in franchise history and first since 1996, when the team was based in Seattle. Franchise history 1967–2008: Seattle SuperSonics The Thunder's previous incarnation, the Seattle SuperSonics, were formed in 1967. In their 41 seasons in Seattle, the SuperSonics compiled a 1745–1585 (.524) win–loss record in the regular season and went 107–110 (.493) in the playoffs. The franchise's titles include three Western Conference championships and one NBA title in 1979. Creation of the Thunder (Ford Center at the time) began hosting the Oklahoma City Thunder in 2007-08. ]] In the aftermath of the Hurricane Katrina disaster in New Orleans, Louisiana and the surrounding areas, the New Orleans Hornets temporarily relocated to Oklahoma City, playing the majority of their home games during the 2005–06 and 2006–07 seasons at the Ford Center. Consequently, the city showed it could support an NBA franchise such as the uprooted Hornets. Spurred by a reporter's question, NBA commissioner David Stern came to comment unequivocally that Oklahoma City could support a franchise of its own. In 2006 the SuperSonics were sold for $350 million to a group of Oklahoma City investors led by Clay Bennett, a move approved by NBA owners the following October. Terms of the sale required the new ownership group to use a "good faith, best effort" for the term of 12 months in securing a new arena lease or venue in the greater Seattle area. Bennett spent much of 2007 attempting to gain public funding for a new arena or a major renovation of the KeyArena. After 12 months and numerous disagreements between local and state governments and the team, Bennett announced that the franchise would move to Oklahoma City as soon as the lease with KeyArena expired. In June 2008, a lawsuit between the City of Seattle and Bennett regarding Bennett's attempts to break the final two years of the Sonics' lease at KeyArena went to federal court, and nearly a month later the two sides reached an agreement to settle. The terms awarded the city $45 million to get out of the remaining lease at KeyArena, and could provide an additional $30 million payment to Seattle in 2013 if certain conditions are met. The owners agreed to leave the SuperSonics name, logo and colors in Seattle for a possible future NBA franchise; however, the items would remain the property of the Oklahoma City team along with other "assets," including championship banners and trophies. On September 3, 2008, the team name, logo and colors for the Oklahoma City franchise were announced. In 2009, Seattle-area filmmakers calling themselves the Seattle SuperSonics Historical Preservation Society produced a critically acclaimed documentary film titled Sonicsgate: Requiem For A Team that details the rise and demise of the Seattle SuperSonics. The movie aimed to shed a scandalous light on the team's departure from Seattle, and it won the 2010 Webby Award for Best Sports Film.http://webbyawards.com/webbys/current.php?media_id=97&season=14#film_sports_vid 2008–09: Inaugural season The Thunder participated in the Orlando Pro Summer League featuring their second-year players, potential free agents and rookies. The players wore generic black and white jerseys reading "OKC-NBA" against an outline of a basketball. The Thunder's temporary practice facility was the Sawyer Center at Southern Nazarene University, which had been used by the New Orleans Hornets when they relocated to Oklahoma City after Hurricane Katrina.SNU Sawyer Center The Thunder played several preseason games before the 2008–2009 regular season, but only one of those games was in Oklahoma City. The Thunder made their first appearance in Billings, Montana on October 8, 2008 in an 88–82 preseason loss against the Minnesota Timberwolves. The Thunder played their first Ford Center game on October 14 against the Los Angeles Clippers.Oklahoma City NBA team to face hectic pace in preseason In their regular-season home opener, the Thunder faced (and lost to) the Milwaukee Bucks. Earl Watson scored the first points of the season with a layup. Three nights later on November 2, the Thunder won their first game as a franchise by defeating the Timberwolves, improving their record to 1–3. The team then went on a 10-game losing streak before deciding on November 22 to fire head coach P. J. Carlesimo and assistant Paul Westhead. Assistant coach Scott Brooks then took over on an interim basis. Oklahoma City lost its next four games to tie the dubious franchise losing streak of 14 set in Seattle the previous season. But the team managed to prevent history by winning their next game on the road against the Memphis Grizzlies. As the season continued, the Thunder began to improve. After starting 3–29, the Thunder finished the regular season 20–30 for the remaining fifty games. Not only were they winning more often, they played much more competitively than in the first part of the season. The team ended their first season in Oklahoma City with a win against the Los Angeles Clippers, bringing their record to 23–59 and improving upon their record of 20–62 from the team's final season in Seattle. The late-season successes of the Thunder contributed to the signing of Scott Brooks as the team's official head coach. As a result of moving to Oklahoma City from Seattle, the team's operating situation improved markedly. In December 2008, Forbes Magazine estimated the team's franchise value at $300 million – a 12% increase from the previous year's $268 million when the club was located in Seattle. Forbes also noted an increase in percentage of available tickets sold, from 78% in the team's last year in Seattle (playing as a virtual lame-duck franchise) to 100% in 2008–09. 2009–10: The turnaround season After an inaugural season filled with many adjustments, the Thunder hoped to improve during their second season in Oklahoma City. Oklahoma City did not make any major moves in the offseason, other than drafting James Harden from Arizona State University with the third overall pick in the NBA Draft. The Thunder selected Rodrigue Beaubois with the 25th pick in the 2009 draft before immediately trading him to the Dallas Mavericks for the 24th pick, C Byron Mullens from Ohio State University. The team then added veterans C Etan Thomas and G Kevin Ollie. The last major change to their roster occurred on December 22, 2009, when the team traded for Eric Maynor from the Utah Jazz. Maynor immediately supplanted Ollie as the backup point guard. From the outset the young team looked determined and cohesive. The increasing leadership of Kevin Durant, along with the growing experience of the Thunder's younger players, were encouraging signs that the Thunder were improving. The 2009–10 season included several victories over the NBA's elite teams, including a 28-point blowout over the Eastern Conference champion Orlando Magic and a 16-point blowout of the reigning NBA champion Los Angeles Lakers. Road victories over the San Antonio Spurs, Utah Jazz, Miami Heat, Boston Celtics and Dallas Mavericks greatly enhanced their reputation. Though they hovered around .500 for the first half of the season, they eventually went on a 9-game winning streak that sent them into serious playoff contention. Kevin Durant became the youngest player in league history to win the scoring title, averaging 30.1 points per game while playing in all 82 games. The Thunder finished 50–32, more than doubling their win total from the previous season. The 50-32 tied with the 2008 Golden State Warriors as the best 8 seeds in the modern Playoffs era, at least in terms of record. The Oklahoma City Thunder also had the same record as the Boston Celtics in this season. They finished fourth in the Northwest Division and eighth in the Western Conference playoff standings, and earned a spot in the 2010 NBA Playoffs. On April 22, the team secured their first playoff win in Oklahoma City when they defeated the defending-champion Los Angeles Lakers 101–96. This was also the Thunder's first playoff win at the Ford Center. However, the Thunder were eliminated by the Lakers in the first round of the playoffs, 4 games to 2. Oklahoma City ranked twelfth in overall attendance in the NBA, and seventh in percentage of available seats occupied (98%, including 28 sellouts in 41 home games). The team's operating situation also continued to improve in 2009–10. Forbes Magazine estimated the team's franchise value at $310 million (an increase of $10 million over the prior year) with a estimated operating profit of $12.7 million (the first operating profit in years for the franchise). 2010–11: Building on success Financially, the Thunder organization continued to build on the positive returns experienced from relocating from Seattle to Oklahoma City. In January 2011, Forbes Magazine estimated the franchise's worth at $329 million, up 6% from 2009–10 and ranking #18 in the NBA. The magazine also estimated the franchise's revenue at $118 million and operating profit at $22.6 million – up 6.3% and 78%, respectively, from the previous year. The Thunder also captured their first division title since moving to Oklahoma City, and seventh in franchise history. 2011–12: Making the NBA Finals During the extended lockout, Thunder players (notably Durant, Harden, Ibaka and Thabo Sefolosha) played in exhibitions in the United States and in other countriesneeded to stay in shape. When the abbreviated training camp began, OKC started with an intact roster and all players, with the exception of Russell Westbrook, under contract up for the near future. In addition, Kendrick Perkins lost more than 30 pounds during the lockout. The Thunder made their two pre-season appearances, after the lockout, against the Dallas Mavericks, winning both games. They won their first regular-season game against Orlando at home and went on a five-game winning streak. Kevin Durant became the sixth player to score 30 or more points in four consecutive games at the start of a season. In addition, the Thunder was the first to sweep their back-to-back-to-back games, winning a home-and-home series with the Houston Rockets, then routing the San Antonio Spurs. In addition, Thunder players Durant, Westbrook, Harden, Perkins, and Ibaka made it onto the 2012 All-Star ballots. After the Thunder's win over the Utah Jazz on February 11, 2012, Scott Brooks was named the Head Coach of the Western Conference All-Star squad for the 2012 NBA All-Star Game in Orlando, Florida. In the 2012 NBA Playoffs, the Thunder swept the defending champion Dallas Mavericks in the first round to advance and face off against their first-round foes from 2010, the Los Angeles Lakers. They defeated the Lakers in five games and advanced to play the San Antonio Spurs in the Western Conference Finals. The Thunder lost the first two games against the Spurs but won the next three including a Game 5 road win, to take a commanding 3–2 game lead in the series. In Game 6, the Thunder defeated the Spurs 107–99 and advanced to the 2012 NBA Finals. Durant led the way with 34 points, playing all of regulation time in the game. In the 2012 NBA Finals against the Miami Heat, the Thunder won the first game at home but then lost four in a row and lost the series in five games. 2012–2016: Durant and Westbrook era In the 2012 NBA Draft, the Thunder selected Baylor University forward Perry Jones III with the 28th overall pick. The Thunder also signed free agents Hasheem Thabeet, Daniel Orton and signed guards Andy Rautins, and DeAndre Liggins, as well as re-signing forward Serge Ibaka to a 4-year, $48 million extension. After failing to sign James Harden to an extension that was worth 4 years and $52 million, OKC decided to trade Harden rather than having to pay the luxury tax penalty. On October 27, 2012 the Thunder traded Harden along with center Cole Aldrich, and forwards Daequan Cook and Lazar Hayward to the Houston Rockets for Kevin Martin, Jeremy Lamb, two first round draft picks from Toronto and Dallas and one second round draft pick. Martin took over Harden's sixth-man role for the season. The Oklahoma City Thunder finished off with a 60-22 season, taking both the Northwest division title and top seed of the Western Conference. They faced the 8th seeded Houston Rockets in the first round of the playoffs, featuring former team member James Harden. In game 2 of the series, Russell Westbrook fell down with an injury and was forced to miss the rest of the playoffs after having knee surgery. Without the team's 2nd leading scorer, the Thunder, who had a 3-0 lead, allowed the Rockets to bring series back to 3-2. In game 6, the Thunder defeated the Houston Rockets to advance to the second round of the NBA playoffs, facing a rematch of the 2011 second round, Memphis Grizzlies. The Thunder lost the series 4-1, losing 4 straight after winning Game 1 at home. In the 2013 NBA draft, the Thunder selected 12th pick Steven Adams, traded for the 26th pick Andre Roberson, and selected 47th pick Grant Jerrett. Kevin Martin was not re-signed, and he opted to join the Timberwolves, while the team were only able add free agent Ryan Gomes, and re-sign Derek Fisher, to conclude their off-season movements. The team finished second in the Western conference with a 59–23 record. They met the Memphis Grizzlies for the third time in the playoffs, which set a record for most consecutive overtimes in a playoff series, with four. Oklahoma City prevailed in seven games to play the Los Angeles Clippers in the semi-finals, whom they defeated in six games. Their final playoff opponent, in the Western Conference Finals, was the San Antonio Spurs, with the Spurs winning, 4–2. With the 21st and 29th picks in the 2014 NBA draft, the Thunder selected Mitch McGary from Michigan and Josh Huestis from Stanford. "He brings energy, passion, and great basketball IQ and toughness what we value" said Presti on drafting McGary. Oklahoma City also signed Semaj Christon in the draft. On July 3, the Thunder signed Sebastian Telfair. But they lost shooting guard Thabo Sefolosha as his contract expired and he agreed to a three-year, $12 million contract with the Atlanta Hawks. Several weeks before the season started, the Thunder suffered a setback as Durant was diagnosed with a Jones fracture in his right foot and missed the first 17 games of the season. During the opening game against the Portland Trail Blazers, Westbrook scored 38 points, but found himself sidelined due to a small fracture in his right hand. He missed 16 games, during which Oklahoma City went 4–12. During the middle of the season Westbrook and Durant both came back, and similarly suffered more injuries. Durant was ruled out of the rest of the season in March, deciding to have foot surgery. Westbrook also had to undergo surgery in early March, to repair a fracture in the zygomatic arch bone of his right cheek. Several days later he returned and recorded several triple-doubles on his way to Western Conference Player of the Month honors from February to April. He also won the 2014–2015 NBA scoring title. However, despite the effort, the Thunder missed the playoffs due to a tiebreaker with the New Orleans Pelicans, and Westbrook fell short of the MVP award, finishing fourth in voting. They finished with a 45–37 record. On April 22, 2015, Scott Brooks was fired as the Thunder head coach. Billy Donovan was hired on April 30, 2015. This was Donovan's first major NBA coaching job, after he initially accepted and then left the Orlando Magic job in 2007. With the 14th and the 48th picks in the 2015 NBA draft, the Thunder selected Cameron Payne from Murray State and Dakari Johnson from Kentucky. With Billy Donovan as the team's head coach the Thunder won the Northwest Division and clinched the third seed in the Western Conference. The team reached the Western Conference Finals for the fourth time in a span of six seasons, but was eliminated by the Golden State Warriors in seven games, blowing a 3-1 series lead. 2016–2017: Durant's departure, and Westbrook's MVP season After much speculation on the future of free agent superstar Kevin Durant, he announced on July 4, 2016 that he was joining the Warriors. The move to join the 73 win team from last season was not well received by the public or NBA analysts, with many comparing the move to LeBron James' 2010 off-season departure from Cleveland to the Miami Heat. On July 7, he was officially introduced by the Warriors organization and signed a two-year, $54.3 million contract, with a player option after the first year. On August 4, 2016, Westbrook agreed to a 3-year extension to remain with the Thunder. With an average of 31.6 points, 10.4 assists, and 10.7 rebounds, Westbrook became the first player since Oscar Robertson to average a triple double for an entire NBA regular season, and only the second in NBA history (the other being Robertson). On April 2, 2017, Westbrook tied Oscar Robertson's record for most triple doubles in an NBA season (41); he broke the record on April 9th against the Denver Nuggets, marking his 42nd triple double of the season. Westbrook, in that game, also hit the game winning buzzer beater from 36 feet, ending the Nuggets' playoffs hopes and securing the Thunder's 3rd seed matchup with the Houston Rockets in the NBA playoffs. Oklahoma City lost the playoff series in the first round to the Houston Rockets 4–1. Despite the team's loss, Westbrook averaged a +14 while on the court and a triple double during the series and was named league MVP after the season. 2017–2019: Westbrook and George era In the 2017 NBA draft, the Thunder selected guard Terrance Ferguson with the 21st pick, and signed him to a four-year rookie-scale contract. To further bolster the roster and improve Westbrook's supporting cast, the Thunder's front office made a series of aggressive moves to reshape the team. On July 6, 2017, the Thunder acquired four-time All-Star forward Paul George in a trade with the Indiana Pacers in exchange for guard Victor Oladipo and forward Domantas Sabonis. The team then signed veteran point guard Raymond Felton and sharp-shooting power forward Patrick Patterson in free agency on July 10. Finally, on September 25, the Thunder acquired ten-time All-Star forward Carmelo Anthony from the New York Knicks in exchange for center Enes Kanter, forward Doug McDermott, and a 2018 second round draft pick they had previously acquired from the Chicago Bulls in the Cameron Payne trade. On September 29, 2017, the Thunder signed Russell Westbrook to a 5-year extension. The Thunder finished the 2017–18 season with a 48–34 record and lost to the Utah Jazz 4–2 in the first round of the playoffs. In the 2018 NBA draft, the Thunder selected guard Devon Hall with the 53rd pick and forward Kevin Hervey with the 57th pick. Devon Hall did not sign with the Thunder, instead signing with the Cairns Taipans of the Australian National Basketball League. Kevin Hervey signed with the Thunder's NBA G-League affiliate, Oklahoma City Blue. Additionally, the Thunder traded a 2019 second-round pick to acquire Hamidou Diallo, who had been selected by the Brooklyn Nets with the 45th pick. Diallo signed a 3-year contract with the Thunder. On July 6, 2018, Paul George re-signed with the Thunder. In July 2018, the Thunder traded forward Carmelo Anthony and a 2022 protected first round pick to the Atlanta Hawks in a three-way trade. In the trade, the Thunder acquired guard Dennis Schroder from the Atlanta Hawks and forward Timothe Luwawu-Cabarrot from the Philadelphia 76ers. The Thunder also acquired guard Deonte Burton, signing him to a two-way contract with the Oklahoma City Blue. Additionally, the Thunder acquired center Nerlens Noel in free agency, and traded for Abdel Nader from the Boston Celtics. 2019–present: Rebuilding Following Damian Lillard's series winning shot in the first round of the playoffs, which ended the Thunder's 2018-19 campaign, the Thunder faced difficult decisions. Although many believed they would simply retool and try again in 2020, they chose to rebuild, sending Paul George to the Los Angeles Clippers on July 10. In return, they received Danilo Gallinari, Shai Gilgeous-Alexander, and a record collection of future first round draft picks. It was reported after the trade was announced that George had privately requested the trade to the Clippers as a result of superstar free agent Kawhi Leonard convincing George to team up with him in Los Angeles. They also traded forward Jerami Grant to the Denver Nuggets for a 2020 protected first-round pick. After the George trade, general manager Sam Presti sensed that the future of the franchise was in jeopardy as the team could not seriously contend with Westbrook as the lone star. On July 16, the Thunder officially traded Westbrook to the Houston Rockets. In exchange, the Thunder received guard Chris Paul, two future first-round draft picks, and the rights to two future pick swaps with the Rockets. Season-by-season records |- |colspan="6" align=center bgcolor="#06730B" | Seattle SuperSonics |- |1967-68 || 23 || 59 || .280 || || |- |1968-69 || 30 || 52 || .366 || || |- |1969-70 || 36 || 46 || .439 || || |- |1970-71 || 38 || 44 || .463 || || |- |1971-72 || 47 || 35 || .537 || || |- |1972-73 || 26 || 56 || .317 || || |- |1973-74 || 36 || 46 || .439 || || |- |1974-75 || 43 || 39 || .524 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals || Seattle 2, Detroit 1 Golden State 4, Seattle 2 |- |1975-76 || 43 || 39 || .524 || Lost Conference Semifinals || Phoenix 4, Seattle 2 |- |1976-77 || 40 || 42 || .488 || || |- |1977-78 || 47 || 35 || .549 || Won First Round Won Conference Semifinals Won Conference Finals Lost NBA Finals || Seattle 2, Los Angeles 1 Seattle 4, Portland 2 Seattle 4, Denver 2 Washington 4, Seattle 3 |- style="background: #FDB927;" |1978-79 || 52 || 30 || .634 || Won Conference Semifinals Won Conference Finals Won NBA Finals || Seattle 4, Los Angeles 1 Seattle 4, Phoenix 3 Seattle 4, Washington 1 |- |1979-80 || 56 || 26 || .683 || Won First Round Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals || Seattle 2, Portland 1 Seattle 4, Milwaukee 3 Los Angeles 4, Seattle 1 |- |1980-81 || 34 || 48 || .415 || || |- |1981-82 || 50 || 32 || .634 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals || Seattle 2, Houston 1 San Antonio 4, Seattle 1 |- |1982-83 || 48 || 34 || .585 || Lost First Round || Portland 2, Seattle 0 |- |1983-84 || 42 || 40 || .512 || Lost First Round || Dallas 3, Seattle 2 |- |1984-85 || 31 || 51 || .378 || || |- |1985-86 || 31 || 51 || .378 || || |- |1986-87 || 39 || 43 || .476 || Won First Round Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals || Seattle 3, Dallas 1 Seattle 4, Houston 2 LA Lakers 4, Seattle 0 |- |1987-88 || 44 || 38 || .537 || Lost First Round || Denver 3, Seattle 2 |- |1988-89 || 47 || 35 || .573 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals || Seattle 3, Houston 1 LA Lakers 4, Seattle 0 |- |1989-90 || 41 || 41 || .500 || || |- |1990-91 || 41 || 41 || .500 || Lost First Round || Portland 3, Seattle 2 |- |1991-92 || 47 || 35 || .573 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals || Seattle 3, Golden State 1 Utah 4, Seattle 1 |- |1992-93 || 55 || 27 || .671 || Won First Round Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals || Seattle 3, Utah 2 Seattle 4, Houston 3 Phoenix 4, Seattle 3 |- |1993-94 || 63 || 19 || .768 || Lost First Round || Denver 3, Seattle 2 |- |1994-95 || 57 || 25 || .695 || Lost First Round || LA Lakers 3, Seattle 1 |- |1995-96 || 64 || 18 || .780 || Won First Round Won Conference Semifinals Won Conference Finals Lost NBA Finals || Seattle 3, Sacramento 1 Seattle 4, Houston 0 Seattle 4, Utah 3 Chicago 4, Seattle 2 |- |1996-97 || 57 || 25 || .695 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals || Seattle 3, Phoenix 2 Houston 4, Seattle 3 |- |1997-98 || 61 || 21 || .744 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals || Seattle 3, Minnesota 2 LA Lakers 4, Seattle 1 |- |1998-99 || 25 || 25 || .500 || || |- |1999-2000 || 45 || 37 || .549 || Lost First Round || Utah 3, Seattle 2 |- |2000-01 || 44 || 38 || .537 || || |- |2001-02 || 45 || 37 || .549 || Lost First Round || San Antonio 3, Seattle 2 |- |2002-03 || 40 || 42 || .488 || || |- |2003-04 || 37 || 45 || .451 || || |- |2004-05 || 52 || 30 || .634 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals || Seattle 4, Sacramento 1 San Antonio 4, Seattle 2 |- |2005-06 || 35 || 47 || .427 || || |- |2006-07 || 31 || 51 || .378 || || |- |2007-08 || 20 || 62 || .244 || || |- |colspan="6" align=center bgcolor="#007DC3" | Oklahoma City Thunder |- |2008-09 || 23 || 59 || .280 || || |- |2009-10 || 50 || 32 || .610 || Lost First Round || LA Lakers 4, Oklahoma City 2 |- |2010-11 || 55 || 27 || .671 || Won First Round Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals || Oklahoma City 4, Denver 1 Oklahoma City 4, Memphis 3 Dallas 4, Oklahoma City 1 |- |2011-12 || 47 || 19 || .712 || Won First Round Won Conference Semifinals Won Conference Finals Lost NBA Finals || Oklahoma City 4, Dallas 0 Oklahoma City 4, LA Lakers 1 Oklahoma City 4, San Antonio 2 Miami 4, Oklahoma City 1 |- |2012-13 || 60 || 22 || .732 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals || Oklahoma City 4, Houston 2 Memphis 4, Oklahoma City 1 |- |2013-14 || 59 || 23 || .720 || Won First Round Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals || Oklahoma City 4, Memphis 3 Oklahoma City 4, LA Clippers 2 San Antonio 4, Oklahoma City 2 |- |2014-15 || 45 || 37 || .549 || || |- |2015-16 || 55 || 27 || .671 || Won First Round Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals || Oklahoma City 4, Dallas 1 Oklahoma City 4, San Antonio 2 Golden State 4, Oklahoma City 3 |- |2016-17 || 47 || 35 || .573 || Lost First Round || Houston 4, Oklahoma City 1 |- |2017-18 || 48 || 34 || .585 || Lost First Round || Utah 4, Oklahoma City 2 |- |2018-19 || 49 || 33 || .598 || Lost First Round || Portland 4, Oklahoma City 1 |- !Totals || 2232 || 1902 || .540 || || |- !Playoffs || 160 || 159 || .502 || colspan=2 | 1 Championship Franchise accomplishments and awards Home arenas Note: All arenas used before 2008 were part of the defunct Sonics franchise. Seattle SuperSonics * Seattle Center Coliseum (1967–1978) (occasionally used during the Kingdome years when the latter was unavailable due to either Mariners or Seahawks games) * Kingdome (1978–1985) * Seattle Center Coliseum (1985–1994) * Tacoma Dome (1994–1995) (During Seattle Center Coliseum renovation) * KeyArena (the remodeled and renamed Seattle Center Coliseum) (1995–2008) Oklahoma City Thunder *'Chesapeake Energy Arena' (formerly Ford Center) (2008–present) Originally opened in 2002, as the Ford Center, Chesapeake Energy Arena was built without many of the luxury accommodations ultimately planned for it. The arena had been designed to accommodate such luxury "buildouts" should a professional sports franchise locate to the city. A plan for such buildout improvements began in 2007 in the wake of the acquisition of the Seattle Supersonics by an Oklahoma City-based ownership group the previous October. A city ballot initiative on March 4, 2008 - approved by a 62% to 38% margin - extended a prior one-cent city sales tax for a period of fifteen months in order to fund $101 million in budgeted improvements to the arena, as well as fund a separate $20 million practice facility for a relocated franchise. Renovation work on the Oklahoma City Arena was delayed due to a sales tax-receipts shortfall during the 2008-10 economic crisis; eventual tax receipts totaled $103.5 million rather than the projected $121.6 million. The shortfall was accommodated by revising plans for certain features of the arena expansion project, including limiting the size of a new glass entryway and eliminating a practice court planned for above the delivery entrance of the arena. Major construction work on the arena expansion was also delayed from the summer of 2010 to the summer of 2011. Similar revisions were made to the plans for the Thunder's separate practice facility, for a total cost savings of approximately $14 million. The Thunder's practice facility completion date was similarly pushed back to approximately March 2011. Mascots Note: All mascots used before 2008 were used by the defunct Seattle SuperSonics franchise. * Wheedle, 1978–1985 *Squatch, 1993–2008 Rumble the Bison On February 17, 2009, Rumble the Bison was introduced as the new Oklahoma City Thunder mascot during the halftime of a game against the New Orleans Hornets. Rumble was the winner of the 2008-2009 NBA Mascot of the Year. Players Current Roster * 12 - Steven Adams * 7 - Darius Bazley * 30 - Deonte Burton * 6 - Hamidou Diallo * 14 - Luguentz Dort * 8 - Jawun Evans * 2 - Raymond Felton * 23 - Terrance Ferguson * 8 - Danillo Gallinari * 22 - Shai Gilgeous-Alexander * 15 - Donte Grantham * 33 - Mike Muscala * 11 - Abdel Nader * 3 - Nerlens Noel * 54 - Patrick Patterson * - Chris Paul * 21 - André Roberson * 17 - Dennis Schröder Individual awards [[NBA Most Valuable Player Award|'NBA Most Valuable Player Award']] * Kevin Durant - 2014 * Russell Westbrook - 2017 NBA Defensive Player of the Year * NBA Rookie of the Year *Kevin Durant - 2008 NBA Coach of the Year *Scott Brooks - 2010 NBA Sixth Man of the Year *James Harden 2012 NBA Scoring Champion *Kevin Durant 2010-2012 NBA All Star MVP *Kevin Durant 2012 NBA Executive of the Year * All-NBA First Team *Kevin Durant - 2010-2013 *Russell Westbrook 2016 All-NBA Second Team *Russell Westbrook 2011-2013 *Kevin Durant 2016 All-NBA Third Team * NBA All-Defensive First Team *Serge Ilbaka 2012-2013 NBA All-Defensive Second Team *Thabo Sefolosha - 2010 NBA Rookie First Team *Kevin Durant – 2008 *Jeff Green - 2008 *Russell Westbrook - 2009 NBA Rookie Second Team *James Harden – 2010 Former players :For the complete list of Oklahoma City Thunder players see: Oklahoma City Thunder all-time roster. Hall of Famers from the Oklahoma City Thunder era * Retired jersey numbers The Thunder have retired one number. As the Thunder's original iteration, the Seattle SuperSonics had retired six numbers. In addition, the SuperSonics awarded an honorary microphone to longtime broadcaster Bob Blackburn, who had called the majority of the team's games from 1967 through 1992 Staff Head coaches Other General managers *2007–2008: Sam Presti *2008-present: Scott Brooks Logo and uniforms The Oklahoma City Thunder unveiled their first logo on September 3, 2008, showing a shield with a basketball on it. According to majority owner Clay Bennett, the team's logo takes several of its elements from other Oklahoma sports teams such as the collegiate Sooners and Cowboys. The uniform design was unveiled on September 29, 2008.Thunder 'flashes' new uniforms, September 29, 2008Kelly Dwyer, Introducing your Oklahoma City Light Blue Knicks, September 29, 2008 Image:OKCNBA Home.gif| Home Image:OKCNBA Away.gif| Away Television and radio Radio All Thunder games are broadcast on the Thunder Radio Network , led by the flagship stations WWLS-FM 98.1 and WWLS AM 640, "The Sports Animal". Matt Pinto is the radio voice of the Thunder. TV For their first two seasons, the Thunder's TV broadcasts were split between Fox Sports Oklahoma (a regional fork of FS Southwest), which broadcast most of the games, and independent station KSBI (channel 52), with around 65 Thunder games airing during the season and more than half of the games available in HD on FS Oklahoma, along with other team-related programming such as pregame shows. Around 15 to 20 regular-season games were broadcast over the air on KSBI, which had a network of rebroadcasters spanning the entire state. All televised games are called by Brian Davis on play-by-play and Grant Long as color commentator. During the 2009–2010 season, KSBI telecast all Thunder games it aired in high definition (KSBI had previously aired in HD the first regular-season game played at the Ford Center - against the Milwaukee Bucks on October 29, 2008 - while all other games during the 2008–2009 season were telecast on KSBI in standard definition). On August 3, 2010, the Thunder signed a new exclusive multi-year agreement with Fox Sports Oklahoma, beginning with the 2010 season, ending the team's broadcasts on KSBI. Thunder Signs Exclusive Television Agreement with FOX Sports Southwest NBA.com/Thunder August 3, 2010 Kelly Crull serves as the sideline reporter.http://blog.newsok.com/thunderrumblings/2010/10/08/getting-to-know-kelly-crull/ References External links *Official website of the Thunder *Oklahoma City Thunder @ Basketball-Reference.com Category:NBA Teams Category:National Basketball Association teams Category:Northwest Division (NBA) Category:Western Conference (NBA)